Harley Potter-Singer-Winchester-Crowley
by smarti2109
Summary: Fem!Harry Potter. Harley Potter was adopted by, the Winchesters, Bobby, Crowley, and a couple of angles
1. Chapter 1

All was quiet in number 4 Privet drive, it was midnight. Then a scream. Inside the small house, stuff was being thrown everywhere. The plates that Petunia was so found of were getting smashed, the rug in the main hall, ripped to shreds. The cupboard under the stairs however, was fine. The girl laying inside felt a comforting presence, and smiled in her sleep.

The next morning two FBI agents showed up, officers Gabriel, and Collins. Three of the four members of the family left for vacation allowing the agents to check out the house. But, not before locking their 4 year old niece in the cupboard under the stairs.

***Dean Pov***

"Well Sammy, getting the family out was easy, now what?" He asked as he looked around the living room. It was revolting, there were pictures of what seemed to be a blonde beach ball, covering the walls. The house was a mess, probably due to the poltergeist. As we walked past the cupboard under the stairs, he heard cries for help, and banging on the door.

"Please! Let me out! I promise I'll stop being a freak, just please LET ME OUT!" The screams echoed in the small house, and there stood a figure smiling sadly. I pulled open the door, and lying there was a young girl, who didn't look older than three. Her eyes were red, and her black hair was messy. Her stomach growled loudly.

"Son of a bitch!" I swore loudly. Sam picked her up and carried her to the kitchen.

"W-Who are you. I-I'm s-sorry. I, I, I'll try to b-be good. I, I swear!" She was terrified.

"My name's Sam Winchester, this is my brother dean. We're here to help." He said, his voice steady. But I could see the anger he was hiding. His hands were clenched, and I could see the kitchen starting to rattle.

"Thank you." There was a figure with long red hair, and bright green eyes. "My name is Lily, Lily Campbell." We gasped. "This is my daughter. She was sent here by Albus Dumbledore, a man who wants to use her for his own ends. Please, take care of my daughter." She went up in flames, her spirit leaving this plane.

"Hello Dea- What!" Castiel appeared in his usual manner, however as soon as he noticed the girl, he frowned, and looked ready to start smiting her family. He walked over to the girl and put his hand on her head. The scars and malnutrition that had been visible disappeared, she was asleep. "We have to go to Bobby's house, Now!" Castiel grabbed us by the arm and all of a sudden we were standing in front of Bobby's house. Castiel stormed up to the door and started pounding on it.

"What the Hell do you-" He stopped and stared at the small girl that Sam was carrying. His facial expression changed to something unreadable. He rushed inside and in fifteen minutes he was back, with Cowley in toe. "Sam, Dean, this is important you idjits where did you find her." I relayed the story to the two, but I only got as far as the screaming before Crowley lost it.

"Those mother-fucking piece of shit stains, who don't even deserve the chance to become demons." He stormed off still swearing, then vanished with a loud crack.

***Third person***

Albus Dumbledore was having a bad day. There were supernatural presences in the Dursleys house. Minerva was on his ass about checking on the Potter Bitch. And to top it all off, he had somehow managed to lose the Potter Bitch. He turned on his heel and apperated to the Dursley house. He arrived at the same time as the Dursleys. Petunia took one look at that Dumbledore, and ushered him inside.

"It all started when Vernon finally tried to kill the damned brat. He was so close to finally getting rid of her, for good." Dumbledore sighed loudly, and got his wand ready. Nobody would miss these three. They were awful people. When Petunia started ranting about those horrible FBI agents, Dumbledore felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"These agents… was one of them tall, with long hair." He asked, hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Yes, how did you know. It wasn't one of those Freaks, was it!" Petunia demanded. Her voice had started to go pale, but her voice continued to screech. She passed out when Dumbledore just nodded solemnly. Vernon, who had remain silent up till now started yelling loudly.

"WHO THE HELL ARE THEY THEN!" He yelled, his face was so purple that it looked like he was about to pass out.

"Unfortunately, the two who "rescued" Miss Potter are American hunters, named Sam and Dean Winchester. It is likely that their known assistant Castiel came as well, however you did not see him. We can only hope that they have not contacted the demon Crowley…" He cut himself off as he was no longer speaking to humans, just piles of ash. He sighed again. It appeared that the Potter girl had already been taken to Crowley. He turned his heel and disappeared. He had work to do.

***Back In America***

When Crowley returned he looked mad, but less so. He turned to the girl, who had just woken up. "I'm so sorry Harley. I knew your mom, and she asked me to watch over you. But, when news reached me that they had died, it was too late, and the wards around you protected you from any interference by me. If I could have helped I would've."

The girl, now recognized to be Harley looked at him. She smiled and said, "It's okay, I can stay with you now right. I don't have to go back." She started to look fearful but Sam and Dean quickly assured her that she didn't have to leave, and that she could stay for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

*Several Years later*

"Hey dad, those dumbass' at Hogwarts sent the letters. How do we respond?" Harley Potter had grown up. She was 11, and really wanted to be a hunter. She wasn't a small girl anymore. They just burned all the letters, and updated the wards that Crowley had put up when they first moved in. No one could find them. And they were happy that way.

***Four Years Later***

This was Dumbledore's last chance. If Harley's name didn't come out of the goblet of fire, then he would have to use the Longbottom to defeat Voldemort. When the name that came out of the goblet of fires for Hogwarts was Cedric Diggory, he sighed defeated. He had been sure that Barty would put her name in. Then the flames turned blue, and low and behold out came the name "Harley Potter". He kept the outward deadpan while he grinned inside. He announced that they would have to do a ritual to summon Harley Potter. And he started the preparations.

***Meanwhile in America***

Harley Potter was on a hunt. Now, here's where things get weird. Harley was 18. She spent 4 years in Hell learning how to use magic and fight. She also met her boyfriend. She was wearing a red tank top, and jeans, with her favorite leather jacket wrapped around her waist, and combat boots. Her long black hair was in a loose braid, and you could see the anti possession symbol on her shoulder. Her Boyfriend was Michael. Michael and Lucifer had been released from the cage, and given their own Vessels. They had shaped up and gotten over their differences. Mostly. Michael looked like Dean's son, With Blondish spiky hair, and Green eyes, he definitely looked like dean. Lucifer was more different from Sam. Lucifer had Blonde hair, and ice blue eyes, and was a girl. Since the name "Lucifer" freaks people out, she went by Luci. **(think kind of like Ino from Naruto)** They were hunting a ghost standard salt and burn. They were burning the bodies, Until Harley disappeared.

Michael ran into the room that she had been in last. All that was left behind, were the burning bones of the ghost that they had been hunting. "Sam, Dean, Cas, Get your asses down here." He yelled. When the three ran into the room, they froze. "Harley is missing, she disappeared. I heard her call my name, then, she was gone." Dean got out his phone and tried to call her, but when he tried his phone shorted out. It was obvious that she was behind warding. Surprisingly, it wasn't Angel warding, but rather, something else.

***In Britain***

Harley had been knocked to the ground when being transported, which was odd, because she was used to it. Having an Archangel for a boyfriend made it hard not to get used to transportation via Angel Airways. But this was something else. She stood up and looked around. She was standing in the middle of a circle with chalk Sigls drawn around her. There were several adults men in dresses surrounding her. She had obviously been captured by a cult, and judging by the number of life signatures she was sensing, a large cult. So she did what any insane Winchester would do, Talk. "Sooo….. What's with all the dresses. I mean, nothing against whatever cult this is, but really? Are you guys not subscribed to Cult! Monthly? Robes are out right now." She had a grin on her face, and she looked like an unholy mix between Gabriel and Dean.

"You Brat! You're worse than that arrogant asshole, your father!" Snape Sneered. He was seething mad, and his face was turning an impressive shade of red, but Harley just grinned. Snape started to advance towards her hands outstretched. He seemed to think a moment then grinned. He waved his wand, activating the wards that would trap her in the circle with only him.

The grin never left her face. If anything it got wider. "Michael, I've been captured by a creep, please arrive promptly with assistance. Thank You!" she facing towards the ceiling. Dumbledore froze, this room was not warded against Archangels. Then in the middle of the room several people appeared. And they looked pissed.

When the strange people arrived, all the lights and electronics in Hogwarts started to flicker dangerously. All the flames in the room seemed to bend towards the one in front. It was clear to the staff that this was an angel. And thus the Angel opened his mouth to speak. And the word of Michael was spoken. "What the fuck do you assholes think you are doing kidnapping my girlfriend." Then there was a rumbling that shook the whole castle as "Chuck" showed his disapproval towards the wizards.

Albus Dumbledore paled. He heard the booming voice in his mind, he had a piercing headache. After the voice left, he realized that he done fucked up.

Snape wasn't in a good mood. Seeing the Potter girl, especially having her give him a snarky comment brought back bad memories. Then seeing the group of people who stopped him from finally killing her. Well, he could just kill them too. **(Incase it's not clear, Snape is insane, he was never treated for childhood psychological trauma)** Snape grinned as he approached the teenagers in front of him, wand raised. He started to utter the unforgivable curse.

"I don't think so!" Yelled Lucifer as she threw him through the wall of the chamber into the Great Hall. "She is my friend, and someone like you is not the one who will kill her." Her face was dark, and everyone in the great hall could see the shadows of her wings. There was major panic, Mad Eye Moody straight up left. But, as soon as he got up from his chair, his eyes and mouth started glowing, then he fell over, smited.

**(Hey Readers, I'm not going to keep up this update speed for too long, but I got bored and kept writing, so here's the next chapter.)**


End file.
